The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting module and an integrated light-emitting module.
In recent years, as a backlight for a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, direct-type surface emission modules including a semiconductor light-emitting element have been proposed. In view of functionality, design, etc., the thickness of such display devices is required to be reduced in some cases, and thus, the thickness of the backlights for such display devices also needs to be reduced. Moreover, a reduction in the thickness of light-emitting modules for general illumination applications may also be required, in view of functionality, design, etc.
Reduction in the thickness of a light-emitting module for such use generally tends to cause unevenness in luminance at the emission surface. In particular, when a plurality of light-emitting elements are arranged in a one-dimensional or two-dimensional array, luminance will be higher in a region directly above the light-emitting elements than in their surrounding region. Therefore, for example, PCT Publication No. WO2012/099145 describes a technique in which a diffusive member is disposed on a portion a surface of a resin body, which seals a light-emitting element and also functions as a lens, near a region directly above the light-emitting element, to enhance the uniformity of light emitted from the light source.